Wild Cherry
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [KuramaxBotan] Botan and Kurama with both be living in Genkai's shrine for a while. Will their love blossom? I think so!


Hello! This is for Arina-chan to stay on Because she plans to leave! So I hope you read this and like it! Thank you for your time. I'll stop chatting..bleh.

**

* * *

**

**Story: **Wild Cherry

**Author: **Botan Urameshi

**Rating:** T

**Authors Note:** This is for you Arina-chan, stay on You know _know_ what your going to miss! Oh yes, and all you Botan/Yusuke fans **_Fuki_** is a really good Yusuke/Botan author, check out her story!

* * *

"What!"

Botan sighed for the fifth time.

"I said that Koenma has fallen ill, and you must protect him from Menma, the black magic demon, who wants Koenma dead for perishing his evil son into the depths of hell." Botan explained again to her cocky assistant. Yusuke's head cocked to one side, as if it was going to drop down and roll on the floor.

"What!" He cried, "its my summer vacation! I don't wanna go babysit that plastic nipple sucker!"

Botan hit him with her handy dandy oar.

"Koenma has told me not to go to Rekai because I was the one who sent Menma's son you hell. He was a tough cookie.." Botan murmured looking down at her feet, "So i'll be at Genkai's shrine, I have my things there". Yusuke jumped up and down like a child.

"But I don't wanna!" He whinned. He shook his head side to side whinning.

Botan's eye brows furrowed, violently.

"Oh? Well then i'll tell Keiko about that time when we went to save Yukina, we encountered that so called "girl"." Botan sang, her index fingers swinging left to right in the same tune.

Yusuke paled.

"Damn you!" Yusuke cursed in defeat. "Fine i'll go, just take me there already, god!"

Botan snickered, she had won yet again! She smiled and made a portal to Rekai since Yusuke refused to ride on her oar.

* * *

"Koenma," Botan said softy, entering his room, "were here."

There Koenma was, laying on a red futon, with a cold towel on his forehead, a bowl of cold water in ice was next to him, he was wrapped in a thin blanket, and his eye lids were softy resting.

Yusuke frowned.

_He really is sick.._ Yusuke thought, he felt bad for him, he was in his toddler form, it was nearly impossible for him to turn into his older form, it would take out too much energy. He laid there sucking slowly on his pacifier.

Yusuke sighed inwardly, and walked towards the godling and sat next to him Indian style.

"You can _leave_ now." Yusuke growled.

Botan nodded, she waved fondly and left.

* * *

"Kurama would you like so more tea?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head.

"No, thank you though, Yukina." Kurama said softly.

Yukina bit her lip, she and Genkai were going out shopping for food and home supplies. They would be back at night and it was early morning now. Yukina sighed. She nodded. Genkai was waiting for her outside.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to get it." Yukina gestured. She waved "good-bye" and left outside, Kuwabara was going with them for protection and help. And Keiko was at her grandfathers house. Hiei was off training by the waterfall. Kurama was all alone in Genkai's shrine. He felt tired. He clumsly got up and walked to one of the guest rooms. He was going to be in Genkai's shrine for a while because his mother had left for a bussinese trip. Genkai thought he felt lonely so she told him to stay here at the shrine. As he entered the guest room he saw a bag (the ones people put their clothes in, mostly seen at airports.), it probally had clothes and what not in it. He shrugged. He took off his shirt, showing his abs and what not. He yawned and walked to a futon and laid on it. He pulled the blanket to his head so it looked like nobody was there. Kurama drifted to sleep.

* * *

Botan had arrived to Genkai's shrine, on her oar. She walked up the stairs, vigourously. When she got to the porch she took her shoes off. She decided to take a nice cold shower. She entered the shrine to figure out nobody was there. She saw a note on the door. She began to read it, it said,

_Dear Botan,_

_Genkai, Kazuma, and I have gone shopping. We'll be back later at night, Sorry! Take care!_

_Love, Yukina._

"Oh great, i'm home alone!" Botan whinned softly.

She shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom, she left her towel there so she didn't need to go to the _guestroom_ to get it. She locked the bathroom door and stripped down. She turned on the water so that it was a fair cold and let herself in, my it was very hot outside.

* * *

"Oh no!" Yukina stopped dead in her tracks.

Kuwabara and Genkai stopped to turn around.

"What is it dear Yukina?" Kuwabara paniced, he was worried about his "flower".

"Remember the note I left for Botan on the door?" Yukina said in a worried tone.

Kuwabara stopped and shifted his position. Genkai's gaze were on Yukina, she just nodded.

"Umm, yes I do remember." Kuwabara answered.

"I forgot to write that Kurama was there with her!" Yukina said.

Kuwabara grinned, she looked cute pouting and she does get very worried over simple things. Thats so cute of her. He put his arm around the confused girls shoulder.

"She'll see him there, after all he _is_ in the living room." Kuwabara explained.

* * *

Botan wrapped the short white towel around her chest. She was wet and hungry. Bad combination. She streached her arms out, petals of water were on her creamy flesh. She walked to the guest room ready to change. Boy it was hot. She entered the guest room and locked door. She took a step and tripped on her own bag! She landed on the futon, and it felt really _hard! _There was somebody under the blanket!

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, she was on the persons chest, she was too frightened to get off.

"What?" The person sat up and blushed furiously. "Botan!"

"Kurama!" She pinked.

She grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"What are _you_ doing here!" She breathed, looking at his chest, she blushed to herself for such thoughts.

"I was resting!" He sighed looking at her figure.

* * *

**SO HA!**

**Cliffhanger, so that means you have to stay to see what happens Arina-chan!**

**:D**

**Please review!**


End file.
